Mi vida, mi pelea
by girlinfire11
Summary: Katniss Everdeen era una chica normal, estaba en un buen instituto, entrenadora de tenis,una mama perfecta pero no todo es para siempre cuando se descubre la verdad de todo, y menos cuando alguien a quien no puedes ver te sigue
1. Mi Vida

**Es mi primera historia no sean malos n/a al final se aceptan recomendaciones, tomatazos, felicitaciones, etc, etc **

**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y los que no son inventados, ah y por cierto AU (universo alterno) **

''En nuestra vida debe de haber un peligro

que enfrentar para volvernos quienes creemos ''

Prologo

Doce en punto la hora comienza, el bosque se vuelve oscuro y la neblina empieza a aparecer, salimos corriendo de ese lugar y ``_El´´_ aparece, no podemos mas me duele el costado pero nos siguen buscando hay que seguir, desde que se me ocurrió ir allí sabia que era mala idea pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que correr, esta atrás de nosotros y de repente todo se vuelve oscuro, cerré los ojos y lo ultimo que vi fue algo aventarse contra nosotros

Capitulo 1: Mi Vida

Mientras bajaba del avión podía ver a lo lejos a mi madre haciendo señas con una mano y vestida de una playera rojo intenso y unos jeans azules, asi es a sus 39 años Rose Everdeen luce como de 20, me acerco a ella

Kat te extrañe tanto – me abraza y el sujeto de a lado agarra las maletas y nos guía a el auto de mi madre, sip tengo 18 y no se conducir - ¿Cómo esta tu padre en Italia?

Nos subimos al auto ella en piloto y yo a su lado, empezamos el camino y le respondo su pregunta

Muy bien, es un país hermoso y un clima esplendido- volteo la mirada y me encuentro con una persona caminando sin rumbo alguno con el rostro quemado, me voltea a ver y desaparece, mi padre dice que siempre he tenido este "esplendido" don para ver a las personas muertas o hasta demonios, mi mirada vuelve al frente, no reconozco el camino asi que le volteo a ver a mi madre - ¿A dónde vamos?

A mi casa querida

Estas segura de que vamos al camino correcto, no recuerdo este camino a florida

Ah es cierto ya no vivo ahí vivo en Panem

¿Panem? ¿Dónde queda eso?

Pronto lo averiguaras

Asi seguimos escuchando la música del CD que traje desde Italia, el viaje duro casi 4 horas me dijo que estábamos llegando a panem pero lo único que diferencio son hileras de casas y casas de distintos colores, cuando sentí que el auto paraba vi la única casa que tenia un solo color y era blanco pero a lado había un bosque inmenso asi que mi mama si tenia buenos gustos después de todo, me baje del auto y agarre mis maletas aunque mi mama también agarraba algunas todavía había una maleta en el auto asi que me acomode las dos maletas en una mano y en la otra dos maletas contando la del auto.

Atravesé el jardín lleno de flores como girasoles, orquídeas, tulipanes, primroses, etc., al llegar a la puerta mi madre abrió y entre con las maletas botándolas a lado del sofá y recostándome en este cubriendo con mi brazo mi cara de la luz que venia de la puerta trasera que sale al bosque, me senté en el sofá y registre con la mirada la habitación desde la chimenea que esta frente mío hasta la puerta que da al comedor, me pare y fui a la puerta que da al bosque, pero me acorde de lo que estaba en mi maleta a si que me dirigí a esta y saque mi carcaj que tanto me costo subirlo al avión con flechas y por el cual por poco y me arrestan, lo saque y salí al bosque, solo tuve que inhalar un poco de aire para que el olor a naturaleza se inundaba en mis fosas nasales, salí un rato parecía que no había animales que caza estuve unas 3 horas en el bosque hasta que decidí que era hora de volver, regrese y ¿que fue lo que me encontré? A mi madre haciendo espagueti a la boloñesa pero sin queso, salsa o bolitas de carne

hija- me llamo mientras le agregaba la salsa, al menos eso era espagueti normal- te tengo que decir que mañana tendrás clases en Capitol high school y que todas tus cosas están arriba en tu habitación

pero por que si en Italia entro en dos semanas- reproche

Por que estamos en octubre y ya entraron a la escuela

OK pero al menos me compraras mi motocicleta ¿eh? Me la prometiste el año pasado y nunca me la diste así que… - no pude continuar por que me interrumpió

Sobre eso creo que debes ver algo – salio y yo la seguí por detrás, llegamos a la cochera y me encontré con

Una ¡Moto Honda 2013 roja!- empecé a dar saltitos y abrazar a mi madre – Gracias, gracias, gracias ¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta ahora?

NO hasta mañana que vayas a la escuela así que tendrás que esperar

Sabes creo que ya tengo sueño- bostece – me voy a dormir hasta mañana

(OOoOO)

_**Al Día**__**Siguiente**_

_-¿mami?- hablo una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña y con un vestido color rosa claro, caminaba por un pasillo con pasos torpes pero cuidadosos, su tez era blanca y sus ojitos grises, se puso sus manos en su boca para hacer escuchar mas fuerte su voz- ¿mami? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Mami?_

_Siguió las huellas del piso de color rojo sangre agarrando fuertemente su peluche de oso contra su pecho, siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con una puerta entreabierta, camino y poso su vista en la persona que estaba entre las garras de ese monstruo, subió la vista y vio como los ojos de esa persona la veían fijamente, se veía la rabia en sus ojos negros como la noche y la sangre escurría de sus manos, se separo del cadáver de la mujer que parecía mirarla y advertirle que escapara, la niña retrocedió unos pasos pero ya era tarde la bestia estaba enfrente de ella_

_¡Mami! ¡Ayúdame!- grito la pequeña viendo como la bestia saltaba sobre ella…_

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi cuarto- otra vez esa pesadilla- me dije a mi misma, voltee a ver el reloj 5:40, se que después de este sueño no podré volver a dormir así que me pare, agarre mi toalla y me metí al baño

Salí 5 minutos después y vestí mi camiseta de KISS, jeans desgastados y mis zapatos converse, cepille mi cabello dejándolo perfectamente ondulado cuando baje mi mama ya había preparado el desayuno un omelet de queso y jamón su especialidad me lo acabe y me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla, agarre mi mochila mi sudadera y Salí al encuentro con mi motocicleta, la encendí y encamine al instituto, me sentía libre con mi pelo contra el aire y la velocidad corriendo con mis venas pero todo acabo cuando llegue a la escuela ¿a que velocidad iba? Mmm … quien sabe la deje en un lugar seguro y entre corriendo adentro pero creo que pegue a una alumna por que libros cayeron al piso

- perdón no me fije lo siento- me disculpe y le regrese sus libros

- no hay problema, también fue mi culpa- la chica tenia un cabello oscuro que fluye y muy bien cuidado, ojos verdes oscuro y piel blanca, tiene pinta de ser delicada- mucho gusto me llamo Annie Cresta y voy en el ultimo grado

- Mucho gusto soy Katniss Everdeen e igual voy en último año

- OH enserio bueno tengo mi primera clase que es química, ¿acaso vas en el grupo 3B?

- SIP voy en ese grupo, ¿nos vamos juntas al salón?

-claro pero déjame buscar a mi amiga…- busco con la mirada a una persona hasta que hizo señas a una muchacha rubia con ojos azules, un vestido muy pegado a su cuerpo que llegaba arriba de la rodilla y una coleta baja de lado adornada de un moño –Katniss ella es Magde, Magde ella es Katniss

La chica llamada Magde me sonrío y me tendió la mano- encantada de conocerte, como te dijo Ann me llamo Magde Undersee y voy en 3º

-igualmente y como dijo Annie me llamo Katniss Everdeen pero las dos me pueden decir kat

-OK entonces magde ¿en que grupo estas?- le pregunte a la rubia

- en el salón 3A- Magde saco un papel de su mochila enseñándome su primera clase: Historia del Universo

- a si que te toco el profesor Robert – Magde hizo una mueca de disgusto – pero ve el lado bueno Mellark esta en tu grupo

-Haber me perdí ¿Quién es mellark? Annie – voltee a ver a la de ojos verdosos que me veía sorprendida mientras que la rubia negaba con los ojos cerrados- Mellark, Peeta Mellark ¿no sabes de el?- negué con la cabeza gacha- OK es el chico popular de la escuela se junta con Cato Ridley líder del equipo de fútbol, Gilmmer Silfle líder de las porristas, Clove Rayson es como la sombra de Gilmmer pero es novia de Cato, Después sigue Marvel Mellark es hermano de Peeta, es el menor por 6 meses, Finnick Mellark – Ann dio un suspiro y continuo- es el capitán del equipo de natación…

- y el amor platónico de Annie- le interrumpió Magde

- calla magde, después sigue el amor de la vida de magde Gale Mellark es capitán del equipo de tiro con arco, obviamente hermano de Mellark son "gemelos" por así decirlo, nacieron el mismo día pero no se parecen en nada y por ultimo esta Delly Cartwright la única popular sin ser capitana o su sombra solo por que esta en el equipo de porristas, tiene buen cuerpo y es novia de peeta ya se cree mucho- termino de hablar y sonó la campana- creo que es hora de que vayamos a clase – en ese momento paso un chico rubio de ojos azules, con músculos tonificados y sonrisa encantadora

- Chi è questa bionda carina? questo pa diviso in otto, e mangiare nuovamente dal – comente en mis pensamientos pero por lo visto Ann me escucho

- alto ahí nueva- me miro extrañada magde pero Annie con una sonrisa picara, en los pasillos subimos las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso, llegue a escuchar como magde le preguntaba a Annie lo que dije y ella respondio en un susurro que alcanzo a oír magde - dijo en italiano ¿quien es ese guapo rubio? esta pa partirse en ocho, volverlo a partir y comérselo –

- no sabia que hablaras italiano Katniss, y tampoco tu Ann- me miro a mi y luego a Annie

- todos tenemos secretos ¿no crees kat?- me pregunto Annie con una sonrisa engreída

- ok luego le cuento todo pero primero se hablar italiano, argentino, Ingles, español, Griego, Portugués, Alemán, Árabe, Latín y Frances así que creo que la próxima vez no sabrás que dije- me miro y puso una sonrisa- no me digas que hablas esos idiomas-

-ya ustedes las veo al rato en la hora del almuerzo – magde se alejo y emprendió una caminata a su salón

- con que italiano ¿eh?- me pregunto Ann mientras entrábamos a el salón y el maestro no estaba

- espera creo que debo de esperar al profesor aquí para presentarme y Bla Bla Bla ya sabes lo habitual- dije haciendo señas sin importancia pero ella asintió y se fue a su lugar

A lo lejos vi como un profesor llegaba con un maletín en su mano izquierda y en la derecha un café

- usted debes de ser la señorita Everdeen- me hablo el profesor con una cabellera rubia que le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros y ojos claros – muy bien soy el profesor Haymich Albernaty y le doy química, entre y la hare presentarse a todos

Entro dejándome unos pasos atrás suyos y dirigiéndose a su escritorio, pare a su lado y tome un respiro y empecé – Soy Katniss Everdeen y vengo de Italia – voltee a ver al profesor y asintió

-siéntate con la señorita Cresta, señorita Everdeen- la localice en la parte de en medio a la derecha a lado de la ventana e hice seña de sentarme pero antes para aligerar un poco el ambiente:

- a por cierto estoy soltera – hice un guiño y me dirigí a mi lugar a lado de Annie me empezaron a chiflar y empezaron a sonar risas hasta del profesor, empezó a toser para llamar la atención y empezó la clase

-muy bien es hora de empezar la clase como saben mi nombre es Haymich Albernaty, pero deben decirme profesor Albernaty ahora… - la directora paso in permio al salón agarrando al rubio que vi en el pasillo, creo que escucho todo por que no para de sonreírme, la directora llamo al profesor y este se paro del asiento – clase abran el libro en la pagina 30 y respóndanla vuelvo en 5 minutos

El profesor salio y Annie aprovecho esto para mirarme – con que soltera ¿eh? Que tan rápido dices tu posición en la escuela, por cierto ya viste en que club te vas a meter, hay muchos y debes estar en uno obligatoriamente – me miro y yo me puse a pensar

-no lo se, ¿me acompañarían tu y magde a ver la pizarra antes de ir a la cafetería?- Annie puso cara de pensarlo así que puse mi mejor cara de perrito mojado y ella asintió- después de esto ¿Qué toca?

-mmm... toca matem…- no pudo acabar la oración porque el profesor entro con la directora y el chico rubio

- Preséntate chico – el profesor Albernaty le dio una palmada al rubio para que dará un paso adelante

Suspiro y se paso la mano por el cabello- mi Nombre es Peeta Mellark y vengo del salón 3A que esta al final del pasillo – se escucharon risas pero pararon al ver la cara de la directora

-ahora di que hiciste para que te cambiara de salón – la directora le dirigió una mirada haciendo que hiciera una mueca - ¡YA! ¡En este Momento!

- Bien, Bien termine con mi novia enfrente de todos en el salón desde el escritorio del profesor Robert-

- Bien chico escoge un lugar mientras yo hablo con la directora- siendo así el profesor salio dejándonos solos con peeta al frente

- Dime Peeta ¿Por qué terminaste con Delly?- pregunto una voz atrás de mi

- Pues Finn termine con ella por una mas bonita y que ahora esta soltera- respondió peeta guiñándome el ojo derecho haciendo que me sonrojara y Ann me diera un golpe debajo de la mesa, peeta encamino al lugar de atrás mío con un chico de ojos verdes como el mar y pelo cobrizo creo que se llama Finnick del equipo de natación por el apodo que le dio peeta, llegue a escuchar como finnick le preguntaba sobre una tal Carly – Finn hace 4 años que no la veo ¿como quieres que sepa?

- Bueno Bueno ya oye ¿Qué paso con Prim y Finch? No las vi estos cuatro días en casa ¿Qué estaban haciendo? - volvió a preguntar el cobrizo

- Tal vez escondiéndose de ti- el pelo cobrizo le dio un golpe en el hombro-durmieron en casa de su amiga Rue

El profesor entro pidiendo disculpas a nosotros y prosiguió con la clase a la cual no puse atención por ver al patio al que daba la ventana, así seguí hasta la ultima clase Física, solo llegue a tener los apuntes necesarios sonó la campana y annie y yo nos apresuramos a guardar nuestras cosas, me puse mi mochila en mi hombro e hice ademán de irme pero alguien me agarro la muñeca y me aventó a la pared poniendo su brazo a lado de mi cara y con la otra acariciaba mi pómulo

-Con que italiana ¿eh? ¿Solo hablas ese idioma? – solo me quede mirando esas orbes azules y poniendo una sonrisa le conteste en griego

- nai, allá den eínai o mónos pou boreí na gno̱rízete milí̱sei, apó ton trópo charito̱ména mátia (si, pero no es el único que puedo hablar sabes, por cierto lindos ojos)- primero vi en sus ojos sorpresa pero mas sorprendente lo que me contesto

-Epísi̱s, me ti̱n elli̱nikí̱ gló̱ssa eínai ta mátia ti̱s oikogéneias, allá to dikó sou eínai presiosos kai óti tha kánei to pio ómorfo korítsi pou écho̱ dei poté (con que también griego, los ojos son de familia, pero los tuyos son aun mas preciosos y eso te convierte en la chica mas bella que haya visto) – dicho esto me beso con apenas un roce de labios, sorprendente mi primer beso fue robado, se separo y me dejo ahí en la pared, todavía podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

Salí del shock, me separe de la pared y me encontré con Annie con una sonrisa picara y Magde con un puchero, la primera en hablar fue annie- disfrutaste el tiempo con peeta?- la mire enojada de juego haciendo que ella riera – ya ok ¿escogiste a que club meterte?

-La verdad no ¿en cual están ustedes?- les pregunte a las dos chicas a mi lado

- pues yo escogí natación por que es lo que me apasiona - respondió la mas bajita osea Annie- ¿y tu que escogiste Mag? Ya no me acuerdo

- Ash yo escogí atletismo mis estatura promedio me ayuda y también mi rapidez- se encogió de hombros como no va a estar en atletismo si cuando se le olvida algo va corriendo por el, de repente sentí como golpee a alguien pero al ver de quien se trataba abrí mis ojos se la sorpresa

- ¡Johanna! Que gusto verte – abrace a la castaña que media más que yo

- descerebrada que gusto – si señor ella es Johanna Manson mi amiga de Italia- no sabia que estabas aquí

- Kat ¿Qué sucede?- Magde y Annie se sorprendieron, pero de repente esa sorpresa se cambio por una sonrisa y las dos gritaron – Joha

- veo que no han cambiado ninguna de las tres- Johanna logro soltarse de nuestro abrazo para observarnos a cada una

- No sabia que estabas aquí no te habías ido a España con tu equipo por un torneo de futbol – pregunto la rubia a la castaña que creo media mas de 1 70

- Si y ganamos pero resulta que debo de ponerme al corriente de todo este mes- puso un puchero pero luego estallo en carcajadas y se acerco a mi oído- eh visto lo del salón 3B con que mellark, y ve lo bueno esta soltero

- calla y dejen de molestar, ahora que estas aquí nos acompañas a ver la pizarra para ver en que me inscribo- estaba roja por lo que veo por que magde, annie y Johanna no paraban de reír

Llegamos a la pizarra y estuve viendo en que anotarme, me decidí por dos: tiro con arco o tenis y al final me decidí por tenis, ahora solo faltaba hablar con el entrenador Diego para que me acepte y listo lo veré hoy cuando acabe la práctica de tenis

- ok ¿nos vamos?- todas asintieron y nos dimos media vuelta y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería pero a Johanna se le ocurrió ir a un resto para celebrar que ganaron el torneo – faltan 20 minutos para que acabe el receso así que ¿nos vamos?- pare en seco viendo cierta parte en la cafetería donde un chico y una chica con cabellera rubia se besaban, la rubia tenia un traje de porrista, en el centro de su traje había una águila sobre lo que creo es una pila y salían flechas de ella mientras que una planta lo rodeaba en un circulo y abajo del escudo de la escuela estaban las iniciales C H S, seguí viendo con la vista y me sorprendió ver que el tio llamado Finnick negaba con la cabeza mientras que los demás reían, chiflaban o hasta aplaudían por la pareja, no pude resistir el impulso y agarre a mis tres acompañantes de los hombros para voltearnos e irnos a un lugar donde según lo llamaba Johanna "salida secreta", al salir nos encontramos con tres personas mas Sebastian, Seneca y dos chicas una chica llamada Cressida que tenia el pelo castaño oscuro un poco después de los hombros con rizos verdes, con el uniforme del equipo con el numero 14 y otra llamada Cashmere tiene el pelo rubio recogido en un coleta alta, igual con el uniforme del equipo pero en su playera decía el numero 11

- tardaste ¿en donde estabas?- le pregunto la rubia a Johanna, Joha, no me había dado cuenta pero traía el uniforme con el numero 10 en su playera y una banda blanca en su brazo derecho

- si si si te presento a Magde Undersee, Annie Cresta y Katniss Everdeen- señalo a cada una cuando dijo su nombre- Chicas ella es Cashmere esta en el equipo de futbol conmigo

Cashmere sonrío nos tendió la mano a cada una y nos presento a – ellos son Seneca y Sebastian Crane van en el equipo de futbol masculino y ella es Cressida que esta en el futbol con nosotras – nos tendieron la mano y gustosas las tomamos- hey Jo ¿a cual vamos ahora?

- yo creo que Al GUARRI- Cashmere, Seneca, Sebastian y Cressida asintieron y nosotros nos quedamos con cara de duda pero asentimos, nos encaminamos al GUARRI y Johanna creo que sospecho algo por que se nos acerco – El GUARRI es un restaurante con unos burritos deliciosos y cervezas frías les encantara – el GUARRI resulto ser un pequeño resto, pedimos todos lo mismo una cerveza y un burrito de los que nos dijo Johanna, comimos y en 10 minutos acabamos dejamos el dinero y nos fuimos a el instituto y acordamos hacerlo todos los días , llegamos y entramos por la "salida y entrada secreta ", llegamos antes que el profesor de Ciencia de la tierra no estaba nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar animadamente ¿no? Como siempre pero sentía que alguien me veía, llego el profesor y tuve que estar alerta por que este profesor era de los mas atentos, acabaron las dos clases seguidas de Ciencia de la tierra y seguimos con Historia del Universo, no anote nada por que lo que el profesor Robert fue un video de los planetas de duración de toda la clase que bueno que puse atención por que dijo que mañana preguntaría una síntesis del video y así acaba la clase, Ann y yo nos miramos y nos apresuramos a guardar nuestras cosas, me levante con mochila en mano pero Mellark me volvió otra vez contra la pared en la misma posición.

- Vous savez? ce n'est pas en train de devenir une mauvaise habitude à la fois alors arrêtez de vous? (¿sabes? esto se esta convirtiendo en una mala maña para los dos así que deja de hacerlo ¿quieres?)- le dije enojada en Frances no se por que cuando me enojo hablo en otro idioma

- non, je ne sais pas pourquoi tellement en colère ma princesse? J'ai pensé que vous aimez (no, no quiero ¿porque tan enojada mi princesa? pensé que te caía bien)- se acerco un poco a mi para besarme pero me aparte con un giro de cabeza

- ha, vous pensiez bien en train de tomber moi, embrassez-moi par Dieu avant la pause, puis un autre baiser n'est-ce pas, si vous voulez un baiser puis aller avec votre princesse delly parce que vous n'aurez rien avec moi, maintenant laissez-moi seul (ja, creíste que me caías bien, por dios me besas antes del receso y luego besas a otra ¿no?, si quieres un beso pues ve con tu princesa delly porque conmigo no tendrás nada, ahora déjame en paz) - me aleje de el dejándolo con la palabra en la boca salí del salón encontrándome con una sonriente Annie, esta chica es capaz de contagiarme su sonrisa cuando mas la necesito nos dirigimos a la salida del instituto donde nos separamos para ir a las actividades, llegue al centro de tenis donde había un entrenador con una gorra, camisa blanca marca Wilson y unos shorts que le quedan a las rodillas, les daba indicaciones a las otras, creo que acabo de hablar por que las chicas se fueron a unos cuartos y yo aproveche para acercarme

- Hola Soy Katniss Everdeen y vengo a inscribirme a tenis- el entrenador me miro y me sonrío se presento, me dio una raqueta, me ayudo con el derecha, el revés, remate y saque

- ok Katniss quiero que me enseñes lo que aprendiste hoy- le enseñe todo a la perfección y termino aplaudiendo por mi espectáculo- sabes busco una entrenadora para que les enseñe a ellas y como puedo ver eres muy buena, así que crees poder ayudarme con las alumnas debo yo de encargarme del equipo masculino – asentí no tenia palabras para presentar cuanta alegría siento- bien te necesito aquí el Lunes y Jueves para que nosotros dos podamos practicar y los demás días para las alumnas entendido-

Ok creo que me emocione mucho por que termine por abrazar al entrenador diego y este me correspondió el abrazo, nos separamos nos dimos un hasta mañana por que mañana era Martes, en la puerta de la salida identifique mi moto, subí y fui a mi casa, ese día fue el mejor, raro y emocionante que he tenido, todo esto paso hace un mes, un mes cuando peeta regreso con delly, un mes cundo por primera vez forme parte de un equipo, un mes desde que soy entrenadora y un mes desde que mis miedos se empezaron a ser realidad

**N A:**

**Hola mis amigos es mi primera historia así que espero unos reviews de parte de ustedes, acepto como dije arriba besos, felicitaciones, tomatazos, recomendaciones, preguntas etc.**

**Resto es a lo que me voy a referir como un restaurante **

**Ok pronto subiré el sig capi no se preocupen **

**Si encuentran un error favor de decírmelo para que lo rectifique ok**

**REVIEW?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V **


	2. Una canción Parte I

**Ok aquí el Segundo capi espero les guste **

**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y los que no son inventados **

"El tiempo saca a la luz todo

lo que esta oculto y encubre

y esconde lo que ahora

brilla con el mas grande esplendor"

Capitulo 2 Una Canción parte I

Ha pasado un mes desde que entre al equipo de tenis y desde que tengo 7 amigos nuevos y formamos un grupo donde salimos a varios restos sin que se den cuenta otros estudiantes, hoy es 20 de noviembre, Annie, Magde y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela, cada una con una moto, a Annie se la dieron ayer por que fue su cumpleaños, aunque la suya es morada tiene estilo, y a Magde se la compraron sus Abuelos por que sus padres no querían dársela, osea por puro capricho llegamos a la escuela y nos dirigimos a los lockers, los diferenciamos por que la directora Coin nos dio permiso de pintarlos, adornarlos a nuestra manera y así lo hicimos el mío es una raqueta de tenis, las cuerdas de la raqueta las pinte en mi locker pero en una puerta transparente para ser mas realista, Magde pinto un bosque con animales y todo mientras Annie que lo acabo hace una semana es del mar en un atardecer, sacamos lo que necesitamos para Arte, Musica y Danza

Para Arte debemos de llevar un cuaderno con hojas tamaño oficio acostadas, mi portada es un ave que desapareció hace muchos años: un Sinsajo esta echo a lápiz por lo que me pusieron 8, mi padre cuando estaba en Italia decía que los Sinsajos podían copiar unas notas escuchándolas y las cantaban, la profesora Lauree llego a el salón, diciendo que quería que dibujáramos algo que simbolizara la libertad pero que antes debíamos acabar el dibujo de la semana pasada que era un árbol hecho con tinta china, toda la clase estuvimos haciendo el árbol y cuando ya iba a empezar lo de simbolizar la libertad toco la campana, Ann guarda sus cosas así que yo opte por hacerlo también pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me agarro la muñeca

-No otra vez- me dije a mi misma desde que Mellark había empezado a salir con Delly (hace un mes) me había dejado en paz pero creo que mi paz a acabado- ¿Qué quieres Mellark?-

- Wow no esperaba que te comportaras así, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo dejamos temas pendientes - rodee los ojos enserio cree que le creeré esa historia, por dios se cansa de Delly y viene a mi ¿no? Ha, me solté de su agarre pero me abrazo por atrás, me intentaba soltar pero esa simple oración me dejo sin habla – Termine con delly

- ¿Por…por que lo hiciste?- tartamudee yo nunca tartamudeo y menos con este- me de…dejas en paz

- no hasta que aceptes mis disculpas- susurro en mi oído, yo solo suspire y asentí no tenia palabras se me han atorado en la garganta- bien ahora…

No pudo acabar por que la señorita lauree lo llamo desde la puerta- Señor Mellark puede venir un momento- Mellark asintió y me soltó, no me había dado cuenta pero Ann nos estaba viendo desde su lugar con una sonrisa

- OH Ya vámonos y no me veas así toca Musica y sabes como es la profesora- le reclame por esa cara picara y vi que tenia un papel en la mano lo señale- ¿Qué es eso?

- ha esto es una cita en la cafetería para hablar con F M. – Ann sonreía como nunca creo que no la había visto mas feliz- OK vámonos

Llegamos a la clase de música, la clase esta dividida en dos entre hombres y mujeres.

Lo que creo es que la profesora Lauree llamo a Peeta para castigarlo por su comportamiento conmigo o por que le tenia un trabajo extra, no, lo dudo no creo que tenga habilidades de dibujo, como me dijo Annie y Magde es el capitán del equipo de Rugby así que no puede ser posible pero eso que sentí en mi estomago cuando me abrazo que habrá sido

- ¡Señorita Everdeen!- la maestra Jessica ya había llegado pero ¿a que hora?- le estoy hablando desde hace tiempo y no estaba poniendo atención a si que podría enseñarnos que es lo que acabo de decir- Mierda, mierda mierda mierdaaaa- la espero

Caray pues ya que – lo siento Profesora estaba pensando en otra cosa- me mordí el labio, que no diga otra cosa

- a bueno debería de estar mas atenta como con su novio Peeta Mellark, los llegue a ver en el salón- las cabezas voltearon, Shit, varias estaban sorprendidas otras enojadas y otras con una sonrisa muy rara

- Mellark no es mi novio- le reproche mordiendo mi labio inferior y apretando las manos en puños

- a bueno entonces si no es su novio – pareció pensar algo, oí una vez que le obligo a alguien por castigo cantar la macarena y bailarla- díganme chicas que es lo que odian de Peeta Mellark

- su novia Delly – respondió Ann con una sonrisa o no, o no piedad Dios por favor, Ann te matare

- ok entonces Katniss deberás cantar una canción a peeta como si fueras su novia ¿algún consejo?- pregunto Jessica al grupo de chicas a mi alrededor y escuche una vocecilla que decía una canción o un cantante pero no escuche por que hablo muy bajo- ¿Qué dijiste wiress?

- que tal si canta algo de Avril Lavigne- Mierda mi cantante favorita

- mmm... para empezar Katniss ¿sabes cantar?- pregunto una chica a lado mío medio rubia por que la raíz la tiene de color castaño oscuro y ojos verdes creo que se llamaba Lyme

- que si sabe cantar, canta muy bien – Annie no me ayudas en nada, nota mental matar a Annie después de esta clase

- Bien le diré a la profesora Hillary que te ayude con la danza y lo tendrás que presentar en la hora del receso lo presentaras en dentro de 2 semanas y te estaré viendo, bueno chicas acabo la clase, pueden retirarse – la maestra dejo la guitarra que tenia en una esquina, después hablare con ella

Nos dirigimos al gimnasio pero la miss Jess siempre nos saca 5 minutos antes

- Te voy a matar algún día ¿lo sabes verdad?- le reproche por 5ta vez en el camino – debiste de ayudarme

- Si pero hoy no tengo una cita con F M- la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, le debo de preguntar que ponerme para la canción

- oye debo de ir a los sanitarios ¿me acompañas?- Ann asintió y nos dirigimos a los baños pero 3 voces distintas estaban dentro

- Enserio hicieron una apuesta ¿Qué fue?- esa voz chillona me suena conocida ah si Glimmer, saque mi celular para grabar su conversación

- Si, la apuesta fue que cada uno de los chicos debían de jugar con alguien y claro mi Cato escogió a una chica llamada Magde Undersee- Magde carajo maldita clove, debemos de decirle a Magde

- y a mi Petty ¿quien le toco?- genial la que me faltaba la famosa Cartwright

- a tu Petty- imito Gilmer su tono de voz al de delly- le toca la que entro hace un mes creo que se llama Katniss Everdeen- me quede en shock no termino con Delly, quería ganar la apuesta maldito, pues vera que con una Everdeen no se meten- ah y a Marvel le toco mi peor enemiga: Cashmere, ah y Finnick también entro a la apuesta y escogió a Cresta- Annie se tensaba su amor platónico era un farsante, genial, creo que es hora de la venganza y ya se que canción bailar, salimos de nuestro escondite y terminamos de grabar el video, que bueno que Johanna me dio el numero de Cashmere, se las envíe a las nombradas y les dije que nos reuniéramos a la hora del receso, terminamos por ir al Gimnasio estamos igual solo somos un grupo conformado por chicas y nos encontramos con la profesora Jessica y Hillary hablando

- Ahí estas- la profesora Jessica se dirigió hasta mi y me jalo del brazo- ¿Escogiste que canción bailar?

La hora de la verdad- Si, escogí What the Hell de Avril Lavigne- le dije a la Profesora

-Muy bien, ahora aquí entra usted señorita Hillary- jalo del brazo a la otra profesora para acercarla- quiero que haga una coreografía bueno no, ayudar a hacer una coreografía a la señorita Everdeen

- con mucho gusto, tiene suerte traje un disco con esa canción así que podemos empezar hoy y ahora así que esta hecho- las profesoras se estrecharon la mano como si de un contrato se tratase, la miss Jess le soltó su mano y se retiro- bien pondremos posiciones

Empezamos y la profesora me dijo que solamente 4 chicas podían acompañarme así que opte por Magde, Ann, Joha y Cashmere, cuatro alumnas fueron enviadas para ir por ellas, cuando las alumnas llegaron con cada una Magde estaba sonriente pero se que por dentro está destrozada, igual Cashmere y Ann pero esto es para que se mejoren, las posiciones son yo en medio, luego a mi derecha como un metro alejada esta Annie y a la izquierda Cashmere, luego atrás medio metro a lado de mi esta en la derecha Johanna y la izquierda Magde quedamos así: _-_-_ , el baile empieza conmigo tocándome la cabeza y haciendo círculos imaginarios con un dedo, luego se supone que debo caminar alrededor de peeta y señalar a un amigo suyo, acabamos la clase con un cuarto del baile, si seguimos así terminaremos el baile esta semana y para la siguiente ya tengo todo planeado

- Kat que significa el mensaje que nos enviaste- Magde se paro en frente de mí con mirada triste

- Ese mensaje que envíe es algo que paso en los sanitarios y que escuchamos Ann y yo, ¿vieron el video?- todas asintieron menos Johanna ella parecía extrañada- bueno eso es obra de los "populares" y si les dice algo primero enséñenles el video y pidan una explicación, estaremos juntas ¿de acuerdo?- todas volvieron a asentir- ok este es el orden primero Mag, luego Ann y por ultimo Cash-

- ¿y que hay de ti? A ti también te nombran- me pregunto Cashmere dolida al parecer Marvel le gustaba

- Yo ya caí en la trampa pero no se preocupen tengo un plan-

Al llegar a la cafetería comimos rápido unas pizzas que llevaron Seneca y Sebastian, les contamos todo así que hicieron las cosas con total naturalidad, cuando Cato se acerco y se sentó con Magde

- Bueno solo quería decirte que me gustas mucho Magde y si ¿querías ser mi novia?- mentía como si lo hiciese todas las veces

- A mira y ¿Qué hay con Clove?- magde tomo su celular y vi a lo lejos como habría el video, le adelantaba a la parte de cato y le ponía pausa

- Clove es pasado ya no es mi novia- vi como le ponía el celular cerca de la cara

- A si entonces explica esto- sonó la parte de "_la apuesta fue que cada uno de los chicos debían de jugar con alguien y claro mi Cato escogió a una chica llamada Magde Undersee"_- entonces no son novios ¿eh?

- Hey mag te lo puedo explicar mira clove siempre me a querido para ella y te aseguro que en el video mintió- cato la vio a los ojos pero ella desvío la mirada

- sabes no me vuelvas a hablar sin tener alguna prueba de que esto…- señalo su celular- es mentira ahora Adiós – se giro a nosotros, Cato se levanto y se fue a su mesa, pude ver como una sombra pasaba rápidamente a su lado y desaparecía, cato recibía palmadas en la espalda y Finnick se paraba y se dirigía a nuestra mesa, Annie esta concentrada en su celular por lo que le di un pisotón en su pie y me dirigía ella una mirada asesina le señale con los ojos al de pelo cobrizo y ella asintió ok el show comienza

Finnick se sentó al frente de Annie con total naturalidad -Hola Ann, tengo que decirte algo – esto es malo la esta viendo a los ojos, si sigue así no podrá mentirle acerca de sus sentimientos- quería bueno quiero decirte que me gustas y mucho y…- no pudo continuar por que ella le interrumpió pero que esta…

- Finnick es la primera vez que hablamos y aunque me gustas y me encantaría que seamos algo mas que amigos tengo sentimientos y a mi me duele que sea producto de una apuesta- voltee a verla y en sus ojos se podían ver lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, maldición ella le tendió el celular en esa parte al igual que Magde pero en la suya se escucho perfectamente el: _Finnick también entro a la apuesta y escogió a Cresta_, le regreso al video desde el inicio de la platica y pude llegar a ver como apretaba los puños y regresaba a su mesa con el celular de Ann, no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando los 4 chicos iban a nuestra mesa con la mandíbula apretada y sus puños tensados, Peeta me miro a los ojos pero yo baje la mirada a mis manos jugando con ellas, el primero en hablar fue Marvel

- Cash no creerás que es verdad eso ¿o si? – Marvel la miro pero ella no lo veía – ni siquiera sabes si el video es real y tampoco sabes quien lo grabo

Cashmere apretó los puños esta enojada conmigo o con el, alzo los puños y golpeo la mesa con ellos haciendo que todos voltearan a verla- ¡Cállate Marvel! Te puedo asegurar que ese video es de confianza

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- Peeta entro a la conversación sin mirarme en cierta parte me alegro, pero por acto de reflejo me pare con la cabeza gacha

- Annie y yo lo grabamos en el baño, lo grabamos y nos vienen a echar la bronca haciéndose las victimas ¿no?, cuando las verdaderas victimas somos nosotras por una simple apuesta – alguien me agarro fuerte de los hombros haciendo que diera un pequeño grito ahogado y me abrazaba esa misma persona

- No entiendes preciosa que no es verdad eso, ni siquiera la apuesta es real y el video tampoco, entiendo que estés enojada pero te traeré las pruebas Que necesites para que me creas y me perdones – siendo haci me beso no con pasión o necesidad sino con ternura, sus labios eran suaves y calidos pero alguien me aparto bruscamente de Peeta y me dio una bofetada

- ¿Qué no entiendes puta que el es mío?- reconozco esa voz Delly Cartwright, me iba a lanzar a ella pero alguien me agarro de la cintura, ese brazo era muy musculoso

- Delly ¿me dejarías en paz por una vez en tu puta vida? y si le vuelves a golpear a Katniss te juro que me enojare y será algo normal – Peeta me jalo hacia el y me puso su mano en mi boca para que no hablara, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que me abrazo

- Me dejas por una cualquiera ¿Qué te pasa? Somos la pareja de los mas populares ¿dejarías tu titulo por esta zorra?- quienes agarran a delly de atrás eran Finnick y Cato, pero yo no me quedo atrás pero peeta me agarra fuerte creo que era el Capitán del equipo de Rugby así que no será fácil

- Ya cállate Delly soy capaz de eso y mas- me acerco aun mas a su pecho y en mi espalda baja sentí un bulto y como peeta se tensaba

- Bien Pero serás mío Peeta lo serás- se alejo de nuestra mesa y se empezaban a escuchar murmullos de la gente de alrededor, peeta se acerco a mi oído

- Esto es suficiente para que me creas – me susurro y todavía podía sentir el bulto en mi espalda

- No lo creo, que tal si era una actuación- me acerco mas a su pecho sintiendo el bulto…oh… creo que ya se que es ese bulto, me susurro si era suficiente o si quería mas pruebas – No, no, no, es suficiente

Me acorralo en la pared y me golpee fuertemente la nuca haciendo un sonido hueco

-Creo que es hora de la gran pregunta, Voulez-vous être mon amie? J'aime la première fois que je t'ai vu, mais pas le croyait auparavant dans le non-sens de l'amour à première vue, je pense qu'il est venu pour moi de changer et desmostrarme s'il y avait pourquoi Je t'aime bébé, pour toujours, je serai là avec vous, je serai là jusqu'à ce que les étoiles ne brillent pas tant que les cieux éclatent et les mots ne riment pas, vous êtes sur mon esprit et c'est assez pour savoir que Je t'aime (¿Quieres ser mi novia? me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi aunque no creía antes en las estupideces del amor a primera vista, creo que llegaste a mi para cambiarlo y desmostrarme que si existía por eso yo te amaré nena, siempre, yo estaré allí contigo ,estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen hasta que los cielos estallen y las palabras no rimen ,tu estas en mi mente y eso es suficiente para saber que yo te amo) – sus palabras me dejaron hechizada y encantada, me dijo cosas hermosas voltee a ver a las chicas y vi que Cash y Ann sonreían, mientras que Magde me veía confundida al parecer no entendió lo que dijo, Johanna comía pizza y platicaba con Seneca y Sebastian animadamente

- Je pense que c'est la même chose pour vous que l'amour à première vue, hein jamais ouvert mon cœur et me blesser trop mon premier jour, mais vous avez montré que vous souciez haci que je n'ai que quelques mots à direm ... si je veux (creo que me paso lo mismo que a ti de lo del amor a primera vista, nunca eh abierto mi corazón demasiado y me lastimaste mi primer día pero demostraste que te importo haci que solo me quedan unas palabras por decir... si quiero)

-Oh Preciosa- me abrazo y yo le correspondí nada me hace mas feliz que saber que al menos ya no soy una apuesta otra vez

Nos sentamos y vi que Annie se había ido y también Finnick oh esto empieza a hacer el ambiente relajado, como Seneca y Sebas habían comprado 4 cajas de pizza invitamos a los chicos hasta a Gale, fue divertido oír tantas risas mezcladas y los chistes de Cato y Gale eran comicos, llegue a ver como Magde se movía incomoda en su asiento, pero ¿por Cato o Gale? Ña no se, Peeta y yo nos agarrabamos la mano debajo de la mesa hasta que la campana sonó dando fin al receso, nos levantamos no nos dimos cuenta pero fuimos el centro de atención, pero que mas da, tiramos las cajas sin pizza adentro, si nos la acabamos sorprendente y Peeta no dejaba de soltarme la mano estábamos en el pasillo y nuestras risas se escuchaban por todas partes, la primera en hablar fue Johanna

- Oigan mañana nosotros vamos a ir a un juego de Futbol, mi padre me dio muchas entradas, ósea nos iremos de pinta ¿Les parece?-

- Primero, ¿Todos estamos en 3A o 3B?- pregunto Cato a lo que todos asintieron, sorprendente- ¿Quiénes estamos en cual?

-Bueno Magde, Johanna, Cressida, Gale y cashmere estamos en 3A- Respondió Marvel a Cato

- Y Kat, Finnick, Ann, Peeta, Cato y Sebastian- respondió Seneca, sorprendente todos estamos o en el A o el B

- Bueno y eso lo tomo como un…- Johanna estiro los brazos hacia el frente haciendo que Gale riera- No te rías y es enserio ¿quieren o no?

-Por mi esta bien – dije yo y peeta me abrazo por detrás oliendo mi cabello

- Si va Katniss, yo también voy- siguió acariciando mi cabello y me susurro- tu pelo huele a fresas

- ¿Gale, Cato, Seneca, Sebas, Finnick? – Pregunto Johanna a los chicos nombrados, los tres parecieron pensarlo pero al final asintieron- ok ¿Chicas?

-Por mi nosotras esta bien ¿verdad Cressida?- Cressida asintió, claro ellas entrenan futbol como no van a querer ir- ¿Ann, Magde?

- Bueno yo no se nada de futbol pero creo que iré- ¿Ann no sabe nada de fútbol? Sorprendente

- Descuida yo te explico- Finnick sonrío haciendo que Annie se sonrojara

- Bueno yo voy, debe de ser divertido – Magde acepto genial, de seguro solo va o por Cato o por Gale okay me toca de cupido

- Ok bueno Kat, Ann, Finn y yo nos vamos a clases – Peeta me jalo del brazo por que a nosotros nos toco un salón muy lejos hasta el 4 piso, si se lo que piensan somos muchos alumnos ¿no?, nos dirigimos a clase de danza cierto

- espera peeta debo de decirles algo a las chicas- tuve que tomar un poco de aire para gritarles- Chicas toca danza recuerden lo que deben hacer - y como si las poseyeran corrieron hacia el salón de Danza dejándome a mi parada, reaccione y me fui caminando con Peeta a mi lado, llegamos a mi salón por que el de el estaba mas lejos, iba a entrar pero Peeta fue rápido y me atrajo hacia el haciendo que chocaran nuestras frentes

- Káti gia na se thymámai? Tha perásete polý kairó na ta poúme (¿algo para que te recuerde? pasare mucho tiempo sin verte)- mmm griego mi lengua favorita pero ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Peet theós, eínai mólis 50 leptá, den pethaínoun ekeíni tin epochí (por dios Peet, solo son 50 minutos, no te morirás en ese tiempo)- me acerco mas a el haciendo que chocaran nuestras narices

-allá tha eínai i megalýteri 50 leptá pernoún chorís na sas doúme, kai eíste móno éna (pero serán los 50 minutos mas largos que pase sin verte, vamos solo uno y ya) – me acerque a el haciendo nuestros labios rozar, pero como el tenia mi cabeza en su mano profundizo el beso haciéndolo apasionado, aproveche y puse mis manos en su cuello, con su lengua rozo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para pasar su lengua a lo que yo accedí, nuestras lenguas danzaban, se escucharon risas provenientes de la puerta atrás de mi, claro se me habían olvidado ellas- te veo pronto- me dio un casto beso y se fue a su salón, me voltee y vi a Johanna, Magde, Annie y Cashmere riéndose en la puerta

-oh cállense- les dije entrando al salón

- deberías de… de…de- Johanna no podia hablar, se agarraba el estomago y secándose la lagrima, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, calmándose, volvió a hablar- ver tu boca

Me paso si iphone 5 en la cámara y le puse para ver mi cara, mis labios estaban rojos, muy rojos e hinchados.

- saben que cambiare la canción- cambie de tema rápidamente y le devolví el iphone a Johanna- por la de Hot de Avril Lavigne

- y nosotras que debemos de saber la que debe saber es la maestra- Cashmere hablo metiéndose en la conversación

- ¿saber que? – puta madre Cashmere invoco a la maestra Hillary

- Invocaste a la maestra Cash- le susurro Johanna a Cashmere en el oído- Profa, Kat tiene que decirle algo

- dime Katniss

-Bueno me preguntaba si podia cambiar la canción a una que es igual de Avril Lavigne – cerré los ojos y baje la vista no quiero que me grite, a la profesora Hillary se le conoce por estar siempre en desacuerdo, dar los peores castigos y no tener piedad con sus estudiantes

- Claro ¿por cual quieres cambiarla?- abrí los ojos esperen ¿Qué? Me dio permiso Yay-

- por Hot de ella igual –

- ok creo que la tengo- fue a la grabadora y verifico en donde guarda lo del CD- la tengo, ok, posiciones

Pasamos el rato inventando pasos para la canción por ejemplo en la parte de _Quiero Poner Tu Mano En Mi Bolsillo, Porque Lo Tienes Permitido,_ debo de agarrar sus manos y meterlas en mis bolsillos traseros, solo pudimos llegar hasta _You´re So Good To Me Baby Baby_ _(Eres Tan Bueno Para Mi, Nene, Nene), _íbamos saliendo del salón y alguien me acorralo en la pared osea Peeta

- Esto se esta haciendo una muy mala maña – le dije sobandome la nuca, el iba repartiendo besos en mi cara- ni que hubiera pasado un siglo

- para mi lo fue, no verte o jugar con tu cabello fue mucho tiempo- seguía repartiendo besos, exagerado, me jalo a una esquina para que nadie nos viera y me dijo- ¿tienes algo que hacer después de la escuela?

- deporte y luego al dentista- respondí juguetona pasando mis manos por su pecho, de donde había sacado el coraje, fui bajando hasta llegar a sus pectorales muy bien tonificados

- No empieces algo que no piensas acabar- no le hice caso y seguí bajando hasta su entre pierna y empecé a acariciar el bulto lentamente encima del pantalón, me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hacia el - ¿vamos a mi auto? – asentí, tenia una extraña sensación en el vientre, salimos por atrás de una maquina de comida que pudo mover con facilidad, atrás de ella había un agujero ¿Cómo es que nadie lo ha visto?, salimos y nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento, me guio hasta un Masseratti Quatro, tenia los todos los vidrios polarizados, nos metimos en los asientos traseros y nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente, danzando con nuestras lenguas pero un rayito de cordura paso por mi cabeza y me separe un poco de el- ¿Qué pasa?

Suspire, cerré los ojos y hable- Soy virgen – me tense y el pego nuestras frentes para vernos a los ojos, gris se mezclaba con azul, creo que el no lo era pero hablo, algo es algo

-no te preocupes preciosa, en ese caso seré cuidadoso –recorrió mi cuello con su nariz, dejando un camino de besos, hasta que subió a mis labios y los rozo aunque esta vez yo lo profundice haciendo que nuestras lenguas rozaran, salio un gemido de mi boca cuando el metió su mano en mi bra agarrando mi seno derecho y masajeándolo pero nuestros celulares sonaron, si, el mío y el de el

- ¿Alo?- no me fije en el numero pero algo me dice que es algo importante

- Katniss el profesor aun no llega ¿Dónde estas? Te aseguro que si no apareces te ira a buscar- caray es Annie, si no a llegado el profesor tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir

- ¿Qué profesor es?- me rasque la nuca para intentar recordar pero no se

- Albernaty- puta madre no ese, creo que Peeta lo sabe por que me volteo a ver y me agarro de la mano para salir del auto y corrimos, colgué celular y empezamos a correr pero sorpresa el profesor estaba subiendo las escaleras, no hay otras cerca solo las de la otra esquina que esta cerca del salón así que era ahora o nunca, agarre a Peeta de la muñeca y salimos corriendo a las otras escaleras, estaban un poco lejos pero creo que estamos en forma para llegar rápidamente y sorpresa fue lo que hicimos, subimos escaleras lo mas rápido que pudimos unas de dos en dos y otras hasta de tres, nos faltaba un piso para llegar al salón, ya estábamos cansados y respirábamos entrecortadamente, haciendo las fuerzas necesarias con paso rápido subimos las escaleras y corrimos al salón, llegamos a este y el profesor estaba unos pasos mas adelante pero no nos vio por estar con el celular, con pasos sigilosos entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares

-Bueno clase, espero y todos llegaran temprano o si no puede estar arreglando sus cosas para salir- y así fue como paso, me acerque a Annie y le pregunte que nos tocaba después a lo que ella respondió que eran esas dos ultimas horas de química, estaba tomando los apuntes de los Elementos químicos de los gases nobles, pero me llego un papelito desde atrás cayendo enfrente de mi

_-¿Qué haces preciosa? PD: tu cabello es muy largo -_es lo que decía a lo que yo respondí:

- _Intentando tomar apuntes de lo que dice el profesor :I aburrido, ¿Me acompañaras al dentista?, sino me aburriré peor que acá-_

- _si claro ¿A que hora es eso?-_

_- es después de deporte, creo que 4:30-_

_- ok te llevo en mi auto __ -_

Y así seguimos las dos horas hasta que toco la campana diciendo que acabo y se pueden ir a deportes, guarde mis cosas y me puse la mochila en el hombro, salimos y nos encontramos con todos los demás afuera esperándonos

- Descerebrada, recuerda que el jueves de la próxima semana estas ocupada, y que mañana también- me guiño un ojo haciendo que asintiera y saliéramos de la prisión llamada instituto, cada uno se separo para ir a su deporte, yo me fui derecho, pero alguien me tomo de la muñeca

- Peeta – me volteo y veo que no es Peeta si no una de mis estudiantes, pelirroja y piel blanca – oh perdón Lavinia ¿Qué pasa?

- es Primrose esta en el sanitario vomitando- no espere a que dijera mas por que corrí a los sanitarios, entre y estaba en silencio hasta escuche como cerraban la puerta de atrás, Mierda

- ¿Buscabas a alguien?- esa voz es inconfundible, doble Mierda

- ¿Qué quieres Delly?- pregunte, somos las únicas en el baño, así que puedo salir cuando quiera

- que no es obvio, quiero a mi peety conmigo así que espero y me hagas caso, el no te quiere solo eres un juego para el y si no te alejas de el, se aburrirá y regresara a mis brazos- no le hice caso y me dirigí a la puerta pero estaba trabada por fuera, cuando se abrió fue para que entraran Clove y Glimmer, me pegaron a la puerta y me empezaron a golpear en el estomago, no resistí el dolor y caí al suelo, me patearon con sus zapatos de tacón haciendo que escupiera sangre hasta que alguien abrió la puerta yo me agarre el estomago intentando recuperar el aire, un rubio entro mi vista se nublo pero vi dos pares de ojos que me veían preocupados antes de caer en la inconciencia

**PDV Peeta**

Voy de camino al salón, que flojera tener que ir por mi chamarra solo por que me quede viendo a Katniss embobado, se que lo que le hago no esta bien pero es eso o que me envíen a un internado militar, pasaba por el baño de chicas y llego a escuchar gritos y golpes, me acerco y oigo la voz de Delly gritándole a alguien, abro la puerta y me encuentro con Delly, Clove y Glimmer con un poco de sangre en sus piernas, escucho como alguien respira atrás de la puerta y me asomo, me enojo al ver como Katniss esta intentando recuperar aire y con sangre en el rostro y la ropa, me volteo hacia Delly y compañía

- ¡Que te pasa Cartwright! ¡Debes de dejarme en paz idiota, si no pondré una orden de restricción para que te alejes de mí y de Katniss ¿entendiste?!-

- ¡Esa zorra no es nada tuyo, y si me gano una orden de restricción será por culpa de ella!- empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, pero daño a Katniss y eso es imperdonable- ¡Tu no eres así, esa le caerá el veinte de que no la quieres o algún día te darás cuenta de que ella te aburre y volverás a mis brazos!

No aguante mas y la estrelle contra la pared, estaba muy cabreado- ¡Escúchame bien Delly, te acercas a Katniss y te juro que jamás, JAMAS te me volverás a acercar!- la solté y me acerque a Katniss, tenia los ojos cerrados y en su cara había rastro de sangre, la alcé y la cargue en brazos en mi pecho Salí del baño de chicas y me encontré con Glimmer y Clove viéndome fijamente- ¡Para ustedes también va lo mismo! – Katniss salto en mis brazos y ellas se fueron corriendo

- Peeta…- empezó a toser y me miro, intento sonreír pero le salio una mueca- perdón…

Abrí mis ojos ¿de que se disculpaba?- ¿Por qué te disculpas preciosa?- una chica se acerco a nosotras, pelo rojo oscuro y ojos azules mas oscuros que los míos

- Perdón me dijeron que no le harían daño y que solo la asustarían- estaba llorando por Kat, sonreí no pensé que sus alumnas la quisieran mucho

- Me podrías guiar a las canchas de tenis o al menos decir en donde están- la chica asintió y me dijo con una seña que la siguiera, caminamos a las canchas de tenis y varias chicas estaban ahí con sus faldas blancas y sus playeras con el logo de la escuela con zapatos deportivos, al verme llegar se acercaron a mi y me guiaron a una de las bancas donde estaba un botiquín, kat se intento sentar pero no podia así que la recargue en la pared y le cure sus heridas, tenia una ceja abierta, moretones en la frente y en los brazos, algunos raspones en las mejillas- ¿Qué te dijeron Kat?

Negó con la cabeza y se intento parar pero sus rodillas no resistieron y la hicieron caer, puso sus manos alrededor de su boca e intento gritar- Chicas, jugaremos partidos esta semana serán de parejas, escojan una- se le fue la voz y empezó a toser

- Vamos preciosa no te esfuerces, tu dime lo que deben de hacer y yo les digo- asintió, se sentó en la banca y tomo un poco de agua – bien quienes van primero

- Primero van Leeg 1 y Leeg 2 contra Bonnie y Leevy- suspire su voz esta ronca pero no la culpo la golpearon 3 chicas, repetí lo que me dijo y las chicas nombradas pasaron al frente en la cancha 1 – que las demás…- empezó a toser muy fuerte haciendo que me asustara- también jueguen contra otras pero que Atala y York- repetí lo que dijo y varias me hicieron caso

- Oye pero ¿Quién es Atala y York?- me señalo a dos chicas en canchas diferentes, que bueno que no tengo que separar a unas chicas, puedo llegar a ver una chica pequeña de cabellera rubia y tez blanca- oye como se llaman tus alumnas

- bueno están las gemelas Leeg, Atala, Leevy, Bonnie, York, Lavinia, Rue, Finch, Primrose…- alto dijo Primrose pero Prim dijo que estaba en natación- Peeta ¿puedes decirles que ha acabado la clase? Has estado así desde hace mas de 10 minutos

- Ah perdón Kat, ¡Chicas la clase a acabado! – grite para que me escucharan, todas corrieron por sus toallas y agua y se fueron

- Dime ¿en que pensabas?- Katniss se me quedo mirando, yo solo negué y ella se paro- bueno si no quieres decirme esta bien pero me tengo que ir ya, recuerda que me esperan en el Dentista- la agarre la meno y caminamos así hasta mi auto, nos subimos y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, suspire y rompí el hielo

- Ya no soporto esto Kat, te digo que pensaba si tu me dices que paso en el sanitario ¿vale?- ella asintió y yo empecé- bueno pensaba en que Prim me dijo que entrenaba natación pero me mintió, así que ahora ya no se si lo que me dice es verdad o es pura mentira- apreté mis puños en el volante, Kat agarro mi mano y me beso en los labios

- Debe de haber algo por lo que no te lo dijo- me empezó a besar mi rostro, se separo y empezó a jugar con sus manos, le agarre la izquierda y la mire a los ojos pero ella se volteo a la ventana, suspiro y apretó mi agarre de la mano- me dijo que te quería con ella y que le hiciera caso, que solo soy un juego para ti, y si no me alejaba de ti te aburrirás y te iras con ella- volteo la mirada al frente, el semáforo no ha cambiado así que la tome del mentón y estampe mis labios con los suyos, sus mejillas estaban mojadas así que con mis pulgares los acaricie, con mi lengua delinee su labio inferior y ella abrió la boca gustosa, nuestras lenguas se rozaban, nos separamos por la falta de aire y me fije al frente el semáforo todavía estaba en rojo aunque no tardaría en cambiar, creo que dios me escucho por que el semáforo se puso verde, llegamos con el dichoso dentista y el "dentista" era un señor que no pasaba de los 30 años- Peet espérame aquí, no tardare – siguió al dentista a un cuarto lo suficientemente grande e iluminado y cerraron la puerta

Escuche como ella preguntaba y el contestaba sobre no se que tenia – ¿dolerá?- pregunto Kat al dentista

- no – respondió cortante pero ¿Qué pasaba ahí adentro?

- tengo miedo, es la primera vez que me hacen esto- enserio ¿que pasa ahí adentro?

-acuéstate no temas. Pasara rápido-

-está bien-  
-abre más- ¿abrir mas que?  
- despacio por favor- despacio, oh espero y no le haga nada a mi novia

-tranquila- tendrá que explicarme que pasa ahí adentro, intente ver algo pero no se veía algo

- esta doliendo-

-relájate, pasara pronto- caray que están haciendo, estoy muy cabreado

-¡está sangrando!- grito ¿Qué sangra? Apúrense ahí adentro  
-después yo te limpio- grrrrr no se de que hablan  
-¿puedo ver como es de grande?- ¿grande?  
-está bien... Míralo- ¿mirar?  
- oooohh!. – ¿por que un largo oh?  
-muy bien ya acabe, ¿sorprendente verdad?- ¿acabar? ¿Sorprendente?  
-sip! Cuando puedo venir a sacarme el otro diente doctor.- suspire solo le saco un diente, abrieron la puerta y yo hice como si no pasara nada, los mire por el rabillo del ojo y los dos sonreían- ok Peet ¿nos vamos?

**Fin PDV Peeta **

Entramos al auto en silencio, Peeta se esta comportando raro pero ¿Qué le pasa?. Mejor pregunto- Peeta ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?- me volteo a mirar para luego posarla al frente, suspiro y me miro

- ¿Qué hacían tu y el dentista?- solté una risita, acaso Peeta Mellark esta celoso- no te rías

- Peeta ¿estas celoso?- me acerque a el y lo bese- Estas celoso de el hermano de mi Madre

Peeta se sonrojo y volteo la mirada al frente, solté una risita – y ¿como me llamaste en el consultorio?

-bueno, Peet ist eine Verkleinerungsform von deinen Namen, und ich mochte (Peet es un diminutivo de tu nombre y me gusto)- me fije en la ventana y una mujer con cabello azabache y ojos blancos iba caminando con un vestido manchando de sangre

- no te dije que no me gustara- me agarro el mentón y me beso, paro el coche en frente de mi casa- te veo mañana

Y así fue, se subió a su auto y arranco, lo vi desaparecer en la salida y se fue, abrí mi bolsa y metí la llave en el cerrojo

- Ma ya llegue – no recibí respuesta, subí a mi habitación por las escaleras pero había manchas de sangre en el suelo, esto ya lo vi antes, las seguí a una habitación al final del pasillo, la puerta estaba medio abierta, la abrí y me encontré con mi Madre en el suelo partida en dos

**Hola mi Friends, si se que me quieren matar por tardarme pero no es mi culpa, y que les pareció, denme su opinión en un review se acepta cualquier cosa.**

**Y se esperaron que la Sra. Everdeen muriera, mas misterios ocurriran y nuestra parejita tendrá algunos problemas claro mas adelante **

**Gracias a **

**Gpe 77 **

**DianaDeLore**

**JekaMellark **

**Sai **

**Nos leemos luego Besos **


End file.
